


Ryan has a What?

by Iamthehobbit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, not cheating tho, not full out smut though, secret realtionship, some risque times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthehobbit/pseuds/Iamthehobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has a hickey. The question is- who gave it to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by ryanthepowerbottomguy

Ryan quietly opened his girlfriends door, intent on scaring her. Closing the door behind him, he began to snoop around her apartment to find her. He saw her sitting on the couch…on the phone. Well there goes that plan. He couldn’t scare Meg if she was on the phone, someone might fight out about their relationship.

Ryan and Meg have been dating for three, almost four, months. They had decided that they wanted to keep their dating status on the down low. Can you imagine what the company do if they knew that they were dating? Fans would combust and the jokes would literally never stop from their coworkers. At least that’s what the couple told themselves. They could handle people knowing that they were dating, they just thought it was hot to be dating in secret. 

“…listen, Ash, I’m not looking for a relationship right now..” Meg looked like she wanted to jump off a cliff at the moment. Ashley was constantly trying to set up Meg so they could go on double dates. Meg appreciated her friends concern, but she was running out of excuses of why she didn’t want to go on a blind date. Ryan bent down and began to nibble her earlobe.

Megs breathing became heavy.

Ryan smirked.

“ Gotta go, bye.” Meg didn’t wait for Ashley to respond before hung up. She tossed her phone on to floor and raised her eyebrow. She crawled over to her boyfriend and straddled his hips. He moaned.

Meg grinned. She was most definitely the dominant one in bed, which she thought was great because he was so much bigger than her.

She leaned forward to kiss him. The kiss quickly became heated, her biting his lip, his tongue fighting hers. 

“I’m going to mark you.” she whispered into his ear. She gently kissed from his lips to his neck. Finding a suitable spot, she attacked. She usually gave him barely there love bites, but today she was feeling ambitious. Once she was satisfied, she hopped off. Ryan frowned at his girlfriend. Why did she stop? Meg grabbed his arm and led him to the bedroom.

 

“Wow.” The two collapsed in two sweaty lumps. Ryan and Meg high-fived. 

“Best. Sex. Ever.” Ryan murmured into Megs hair. She giggled.

“Thanks.”

“Hey, what about me? I’m pretty proud of my performance!” Meg started full out laughing. It wasn’t that he didn’t do any work, because he did, but he was pretty submissive in bed. 

“I love you.” she whispered. After all, that was more important than proving she was right (because they both knew she was right).

“I love you too, Meg

They began to cuddle and fell asleep in each other arms.

 

BEEP BEEP

Ryan groaned as their alarm went off. As much as they both loved their jobs, he still didn’t want to get out of bed. He slipped out of bed, not bothering to wake up Meg. She looked so peaceful and he didn’t want to ruin that just yet. He walked to the bathroom to shower. 

Of course, that was before he saw his reflection. 

“MEG!” He screamed, looking at horror at his neck.

“What?” meg hissed as she made her way to the bathroom. She was in the middle of a dream and she kind of wanted to return to it.

“What is this?” Ryan asked hysterically as he pointed to his neck. It was a hickey. A pretty impressive one, if you asked Meg.

“Relax, Rye. Its a hickey, not a broken neck.” 

“B-bbut the guys will make fun of it! And we are filming Versus today! What if the fans noti-” His rant was ended as Meg pressed her lips against his. He immediately put his hand on her tiny waist. She pulled back and smirked.

“Ryan, you worry too much. No one is going to notice.” Ryan rolled his eyes, but shut up nevertheless. Throughout the rest of the morning he would sneak a glance at a mirror to see how bad his hickey was. Even when they were driving to work he would look at it. 

As he walked in the AH offices he tried to act as nonchalantly as possible. As far as the guys knew, he was single. He sat in his seat and surveyed friends.

Michael and Gav were giggling about something on the screen. Jack had just walked in, on the phone. No one gave him a second look. Ryan sighed with relief. Maybe he was in the clear.

“Okay, boys, versus time!” Geoff announced. This week it was Michael vs. Jeremy. Thankfully that meant Ryan would be in the background. Lindsay pointed the camera and he waved. That was the last time the camera was pointed at him during the whole video. He quickly pulled his phone to text Meg.

Ryan: We’re in the clear.

Meg: Told ya. ;D

 

Geoff sighed as he scrolled through the comments. He was trying to find some comments for the next Presented With Comment episode. So far, he hadn’t found anything worthy for the video. Most read shit like, “Gav is sooo annoying,” or “Ryan has a hickey”, boring shi-

Wait.

Geoff looked back at the comment. It read:

“Ryan has a hickey! Bets on who gave it to him. Mines on Ray.” Geoff focused on the first part of the comment. The part that claimed he had a love bite. He quickly scrolled up and rewatched the video.

Ryan totally had hickey. 

Ryan was not getting away with this.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Ryan walked into work, he felt a lot more confident. His hickey was barely there and not noticeable. He hadn’t seen any comments about it, so as far as he knew, he was good to go. However, when Ryan slumped into his seat, Ryan could have sworn Geoff eyeing him. He was about to comment on it, but just then Gavin and Michael barged with Ray in tow. 

“Look who was raised from dead!” Michael yelled, pushing Ray onto the couch. Geoff nodded in hello and Jack gave him a highfive.

“You here to record lines?” Ryan asked. Production for X-Ray and Vav was in full swing, and that’s the only reason he could think of that would force Ray back here. Ray nodded.

“I just finished. Gav insisted I play- uh, what was it, again?” Ray asked, glancing at Gavin.

“Presented with Comment. Finally a game I can kick your ass in.” Gavin said, grinning.

 

“Lets see about that. Grab a mic, everybody.” Geoff said from the back of the room as he looked over the list. Michael, Ray, Gavin, Ryan and Jack all stood by a desk ready to play. 

“Alright, fuckers,” Geoff started, “Heres the first one….” 

The game went along, each guessing horribly at what video it was put on. As usual, Ryan was losing tremendously. It was his last turn, and he honestly didn’t like the look Geoff was giving him.

“Okay, Ryan. Heres your comment: ‘Ryan has a hickey! Bets on who gave it to him. Mines on Ray.’“ Geoff finished by smirking at Ryan.

Ryan gulped.

So someone had noticed.

Fuck. 

Kdin pointed the camera while the rest of the room stared at him.

Always the first to break the silence, Ray yelled “You wish, Ryan!”

Chuckling nervously, Ryan leaned into the mic. 

“I, uh, didn’t know you guys had noticed that.” Ryan beet red with embarrassment, causing the whole office to arupt in laughter.

“So?” Michael prompted, “Who attacked you, dude?” The whole rooms eyes were on Ryan, hoping he would cave and tell them. He rolled his eyes.

“Its-” Ryan began, laughing how the how offices eyes widened.

“-None of your business.” Ryan finished triumphantly. Geoff was about to bombard him when the door opened. 

It was Meg. 

“MEG! Ryan has a hickey!” Gavin and Michael shouted with glee. Meg raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, really?” She said slowly, almost seductively. She winked at her boyfriend.

Ryan glared at her as he adjusted his now slightly uncomfortable pants. Meg smirked.

“Rye, we need to write a Know video. C’mon.”

Perfect. Maybe they could so extra curricular activities. 

Ryan quickly followed her out the door, eager to get out of the AH offices. As soon as he was sure they were out of earshot, Ryan stopped and gently grabbed Megs arm so she would stop too.

“Meg. What was that? Getting me… ya know..” He gestured to his pants. 

“Maybe if you are a good boy I’ll help you with that later.” Meg smirked and skipped away.

“Later!?”

 

While Meg and Ryan wrote their story, Meg was taking advantage of Ryan’s vulnerable state. Teasing brushes against his thigh, making innuendos, telling him what she was going to do him after work. As Ryan headed back to the offices to film a Sunday Drive, Meg pulled him aside to whisper, “As you soon as you are done filming, meet me in the conference room…”

Ryan really hoped that is would be a quick lets play. 

 

As The Crew played GTA, Ryan was quieter than normal. Some would think he might just be concentrating on the game, but in reality, Meg was currently sexting him, which he thought was extremely unfair, considering the fact he was being recorded. 

Michael was tired of Ryan being quiet, and he really wanted answers.

“So, Ryan, about that-”

Ring Ring Ring

Ryan’s phone went off. He glanced at the I.D. Meg was calling him. Normally, he would ignore a phone call during a Lets Play, But the guys were screaming at him to answer it, and besides, it was Meg. He couldn’t ignore her, even if she was making extremely aroused. 

“Hey, dear.” he answered. He tried ignore the laughter behind him. The guys couldn’t hear the other side of the conversation, but Ryan’s side was great. It was filled with “Yes, dear’s” and “I love yous”. Little did the guys know, Meg was telling Ryan how much she wanted them and he needed to get to her now. 

Ryan wasn’t about to complain. 

As Ryan hung up, somehow the laughter became louder. 

Geoff, taking deep breaths, said, “Dude. How are you in the bedroom? “Yes dear,” how on earth do you bang her?”

“Actually, she’s the one who fucks me.”

The group absolutely lost it. Who knew Ryan, the Mad King, would be a sub? 

“Who is this chick? I wanna meet her.” Geoff asked. 

“Uh. You’ll meet her soon enough. But right now I have to run, I have a meeting.”

As soon as Ryan was out of the office, he sprinted to their meeting spot. He ripped the door open to the conference room, greeted by his beautiful girlfriend.

Normally, they would make sure the door was locked so no one could walk in, but they were way too turned on to notice of care. Their lips locked in messy, frantic kisses. Meg ran her fingers through Ryan’s soft hair as he unbuttoned her shirt. Meg pulled away long enough to pull Ryan’s t shirt off, and then returned to kissing him like it was her life line. Ryan finished unbuttoning her shirt and let it slip off her shoulders. He bent down and began to softly kiss the top of her breasts. He gently played with her straps, teasing her. 

Meg wasn’t used to Ryan being so assertive, and she liked it. As she grinded against Ryan’s leg, she unbuckled his pants. 

The couple was so absorbed with their foreplay, they had no idea Burnie and podcast had walked in. Filming. Live.

Just as Ryan was about take off her bra and shed his pants, Burnie cleared his throat. He really didn’t want to witness Ryan and Meg having sex, let alone film it. 

Meg and Ryan looked up, horror struck. This wasn’t exactly the way they wanted to announce their relationship. Meg quickly threw on a shirt-it was Ryan’s- as Ryan adjusted his pants so his hard on was less noticeable. The podcast crew just stared at the couple. No doubt the thousands of people watching were going insane. 

“Uh, Surprise? We’re dating?” Ryan said, awkwardly running his hand through his hair. Meg rolled her eyes and kissed Ryan on the check, making it official.

And that’s how the world found out Meg and Ryan were dating.

All because of one hickey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THe end! What do you guys think?


End file.
